Misery's Truth
by Vianna Volandrou
Summary: What's a girl to do when she is in love with a boy who doesn't even notice her? Or at least that's what she believes.
1. Her Horror

_Was it always going to be this hard,_ she wondered? Every night, every day, she dreamed about him. All he had to do was walk into the same room and she would know he was there. She could feel it when he was about to touch her. She could feel it when he looked at her. And yet, he would never know.

He would never know how much it hurt all of that year, through the summer. He could never possibly understand all the tears he made her cry, all of her lonely nights. He could never know how hard it was to look at him and not kiss him, touch him, feel him, want him for, forever.

For all time she would remember him, she would always know he was who she was meant to be with. She would always remember his smile, his certain tendencies.

Like the way he tried to seem so tough to everyone. That he truly wasn't broken inside. Or how, she knew always what he meant, the real reason for his question. Or how she would always be able to tell, when he was faking it. And gods did that boy know how to fake it well.

The smile he wore would forever be deathly, but his eyes we're the danger that invoked Voldemort to his dark side. She laughed an evil laugh as a chill ran up her spine. Those eyes, that smile, was only danger to her. Danger to her because it held such temptation, such knowledge, such wisdom, such everything she could ever need, and at the same time, everything she knew she was born to complete. She could drown in those eyes.

Oh how they would shine for her! Only her! And his smile, when he turned her way, how he would smile, oh how he would. At first it was born in secret, and then spread to the point that he could no longer hide it. But the truth was it was never meant to hide in the first place.

Was this what love truly was? To wait and watch and never receive? She constantly wondered what she had done to deserve this, this pain, this agony. She hated the way how she noticed every thing about him.

His stance, what a stance he had. Such power, such dominance, and such confidence. Or rather, that's what it was meant to display. His body, it was so fluid. Every movement he made such grace, and even more power and dominance at view.

She rolled onto her back, beautiful dark red hair, making its own blanket on the pillow. Like a flower blossoming around her head. Her position changed as she pondered. What made him drop all of that when she was around?

When they were alone together he became himself. He dropped the act, the façade and opened up to her. He let her in. She could never even begin to phantom why. Why did he do it to her and not some other girl?

For a while she let herself carry on the notion that he might actually care. That he might notice her, or at least realize she existed for him and him alone. For if he didn't, would he really carry on this way with her? The times they spent we're fun, and exhilarating. And she hated how differently she had to act once someone else came around.

Little insults here and there, a little bit of pride torn from each side. Was it really worth it? _Yes!_, her mind screamed. Because then he knew her spirit, her pride, and that she wouldn't just wallow at his knees no matter what.

For the night, she supposed, she spent enough time on her troubles. "Draco," she began, and as always loved the way it rolled off of her tongue, "I will always love you. Don't forget that." And with that she blew a kiss, secretly wishing she had the courage to send him what had been true ever since she met him. Finshing that, she turned onto her side, turned off the light and fell to sleep, dreaming of the man of her dreams, and heart.

----------------------------------------  
Author's Note:  
If I get a lot of reviews to continue the story I will.


	2. His Gift

He slowly opened his eyes, and then groaned softly. He realized he'd had that dream again. He would see Ginny, and she would whisper such soft words, then blow him a kiss and fade away into darkness. Everytime he realized he didn't want her to go, but her words would shock him into calling out her name. That and, he knew it was a dream.  
Ginvera Weasley was the type of girl who would never be tied to anyone. There we're too many people who would try to break her flowing spirit, try to control her or bend her to their will, and that was something she would never do.

He smiled warmly as he remembered all the times they we're alone together. The deep look in her eyes, how they shined for him. She seemed to have skin that absorbed all the light in the room. Anytime she was with him, anytime he was around her he noticed it all.

For the longest time he had been jealous of Potter, but not for the reason everyone thought. Ginerva Weasley loved Potter with all her heart, and it burned him to the core. At first, it had started out with his normal, the "Weasleys are lower then I," plot of going about and picking on every single one of them. Just because Ginerva was a girl, he didn't plan on letting that stop him.

But after a while he found her amusing and made the attacks squarely revolve around her. It was after that Pansy asked if he liked her because he showed her the most attention. He had told Pansy that wasn't her business but inside, he knew the answer.

He did like Ginny, and over times those feelings grew and grew, but he didn't have the heart to tell her. He didn't know how.

She was something he didn't deserve at all, something to good for him. After all he was suppose to be a death eater, many people believed he would, and he knew if Ginny ever went under his wing she would become just as corrupt as he, regardless of how he was choosing his fate.

She was sunshine, while he was darkness. She was beauty while he was filth. He had all the money in the world, rather his father did, but even that wouldn't cleanse his body. Nothing could ever, but her. But he doubted she would do it, that she would be willing to heal his broken bones and seal his wounds.

"I'll let you go Ginny. I'll let you go so you can continue to shine. So you can continue to grace everyone, to warm them, to give them life. I'll let you find someone better then me. Someone who you can truly love. Someone who's past will never come back to haunt you. I promise Ginny. I promise to let you go, because I love you."


	3. Their glory

_On January 23__rd__ Ginerva Weasley and Draco Malfoy after five years of dating, married._

_On March 2__nd__ Ginerva became pregnant, and on December 6__th__ she produced twin girls, Annabel Margaret, and Anastasia Elizabeth Malfoy._

_Her second pregnancy had her producing a baby boy by Anthony Alexander Malfoy._

* * *

Ginny turned and awoke next to her husband. She kissed his forehead as the last reminents of the dream faded away. They had a spell cast on their anniverisity. They would each remember the hardest part of their relationship, so that they would never forget how much work it took to be together. Draco awoke a few seconds later, and took her hand into his. "Quite a dream hmm?"

Before Gin could answer their three exhuberient children threw open the door and ran into their room. Draco and Gin shared a secret smile, as they hugged each child when the wound up on the bed.

Really, true love, will always find a way.

Author's note: I changed the chapter a little part of it Fanfiction didn't post so here it is. Hopefully this will clear up some of the confusion.


End file.
